


A Sirens Call

by Mike7495



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, F/F, Female Midoriya Izuku, Good Parent Midoriya Hisashi, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, How Do I Tag, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Multi, Polyamory, Powerful Midoriya Izuku, Sassy Midoriya Izuku, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, U.A. Dorms (My Hero Academia), U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike7495/pseuds/Mike7495
Summary: Izumi Midoriya has always had a feeling her quirk was more then meets the eye after all how many quirks give you a newly forming tattoos? but It has to be more then just blasting fire from her hands or having tattoos. She hadn't known how right till the day her and her mother were caught in a villain and her true powers awoken. now armed with the power of a siren at her disposal she's setting out to be the very best hero there ever was. Aka a My hero academia fic where a fem Izuku is a powerful bad ass take no shit Siren from the borderlands series.





	1. A Sirens Beginings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! thanks for checking out my first ever MHA fic! hopefully you like it! eventually more tags will come once I figure out how to properly tag lol.

Inko and Hisashi Midoriya were a happy normal family with two perfectly average but useful quirks. Inko had a quirk that lets her attract small objects and Hisashi had a fire breathing quirk. The two were rather excited when they discovered they were expecting. When they broke the news to their friends, it was a momentous occasion, one only supplemented by their closest friend’s news. Their closest and oldest friends, Mitsuki and Masaru Bakugo also announced they were expecting. More excitement was to come after they discovered their little bundle of joy was to be a girl. Nine months and several hours of pain later, Izumi Midoriya was born into the world; a small average looking girl with small tufts of greenish black hair, emerald colored eyes and three symmetrical freckles on either cheek. The only thing that made the child stand out was the three blue dots under her right eye. All in all, life for the Midoriyas had added one more, and the husband and wife couldn’t have been happier. Even as Hisashi had to leave out of country for work, they still kept in touch nearly constantly.

* * *

  
  
  


Izumi Midoriya had a feeling she wasn’t a normal girl with an average quirk, like her parents. The heat she felt beneath her skin and the feeling of power were one of many indicators, if not for the fact, she had been talking at a far younger age then even her childhood friend, Katsuki Bakugo. In fact, she had always been a little bit smarter than many of the other students in preschool and an incredibly fast learner. The final indicator she didn’t have an average quirk was the rather rapidly appearing tattoos that started to form on her skin. By the time she was three, many had believed her quirk was the tattoo, much to the confusion of her parents. It resulted in many acts of bullying from some of the preschoolers, but she felt she knew better; she just didn’t know how. The day of her fourth birthday came with a burst of the tattoos, which had covered her left shoulder and hand in pale blue swirls and designs. And yet nothing changed much for her, much to the annoyance of her now antagonistic friend, Katsuki. As the days turned into weeks with no change to her quirk, her friend soon became her bully, the boy giving Izumi the moniker ‘Deku’ to show off how useless she was. This spurred many of the other children to join in on the bullying and teasing and isolated her each and every day. Until the day she was playing alone, as per usual, when she felt a sudden surge of power run through her. It was only after the surge, that the heat she felt all this time surged to the palms of her hands, and, with a yelp of surprise, a blast of fire erupted from her palms and scorched her play area. As it would happen, the yelp and blast of fire alerted both the staff and the students who turned to see fire leaving Izumi’s hands. She was soon escorted to the nurses office to check for injuries as her mother was called to alert her of the new found quirk.

* * *

  
  
  


After her quirk’s awakening, things shifted for the girl. She found herself not as the weak girl with tattoos, but a girl with a fire ejecting quirk, name  ** _HEAT SINK_ ** . She was constantly asked by other students to showcase her quirk, which was stronger than even Bakugo’s  ** _EXPLOSION_ ** much to his ire. In fact, that was the only thing that didn’t change. Katsuki seemed to target her with more and more harsh bullying, though she ignored it in favor of learning more about her new found quirk, not able to shake off the feeling of there being more to the quirk than meets the eye.

Unfortunately, life has a funny way of sticking it to people, and it was at the age of six when Izumi discovered this fact. When walking home with her mother after a fun day at the park, the two were caught in the midst of a hero fight against some villain with a quirk that made him into a massive beast as well as the ability to fire massive spikes from his tail. Endeavor, as well as several sidekicks from other agencies, fought the villain. Izumi, to this day, wasn’t sure what caused it, but an attack from the villain hit an apartment building, causing part of the structure to collapse, falling towards the alleyway the Midoriyas had been hiding in. Inko, seeing the collapse, did the only thing she could and pushed Izumi as hard as she could, shoving her out of the alleyway. Just as it was filled with rubble, burying Inko alive, the last thing the young girl saw was her mom’s sad smiling face. 

Sidekick Eraserhead had been doing what he could to aid Endeavor, but  ** _ERASURE_ ** was useless against the villain. By doing hit and run attacks, while his friend and ally Mic used his quirk to hit the villain from below, they tried to keep the villain occupied. When one of the buildings collapsed, fearing the worst, Eraser called over to Endeavor. 

“Endeavor! I’m taking Mic to check out the collapsed building. Gotta make sure no one got caught in it!” only to receive a grunt of acknowledgement from the hero.

With a nod, Eraser swung down to relay the plan to Mic before taking off, a shout of indignation following him. Present Mic huffed as he arrived at the building. It hadn’t been far from the fight, so it was a quick jog. Passing by an alleyway, he heard a soft sob and small call of “Mommy” that caught his attention. The sight of a little girl with green hair in a messy bun attempting to move the rubble broke his heart. The sidekick called his partner, letting him know to call an ambulance and rescue crews, before he attempted to approach the small girl. 

He put on his calmest voice, “Hey there little listener, everything will be okay now. We are apprehending the villain. I’ve got an ambulance and rescue heroes on the way here to try and help your mom. I need you to come with me somewhere safe, okay?” 

He frowned as she seemed to ignore him, continuing to move the large slabs of rock and debris. Giving a huff, Mic lightly placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder and shook her gently, only for her to jump back in fear, staring at him with distant eyes.

“NO! I need to help my mom! Stay away! I won’t let you take me.” 

Mic tried to calm the girl down again, “Little listener, please just come with me so we can get you checked out and-“

“NO! I SAID STAY BACK!” 

Mic had barely enough time to register her tattoos, glowing a bright green. Her palm moved in a pushing movement before a burst of light filled his vision and he felt his back connect with something solid.

Eraserhead put away his phone once he got confirmation that police and paramedics were on their way. He swung over to where Mic had told him, arriving just in time to hear a young voice scream and see a flash of green followed by a hard thud. Eyes narrowing, Eraser swung into a shadowy area to overlook what was going on. His eyes went wide at the sight of Mic struggling to stand, as a young girl with bright neon green tattoos lit up the street. Her arms were surrounded by a glowing green aura, her eyes giving off wisps of faint energy, and two emerald flamed wings sprouted from her back. She was slowly making her way towards Mic, a fireball forming in her small hand. 

“I told you to STAY AWAY! Can’t you see I have to help her? Can’t you see that she’ll die without help?!” 

The girl snarled, rearing her hand back, ready to throw the flaming object at the sidekick. Eraser gave a low growl and activated his quirk, feeling his hair lift up and eyes sting from the use. He watched in satisfaction as the girls quirk cut off almost instantly. The small girl looked up in confusion before stumbling and falling forward. She got wrapped up in Eraser’s capture scarf, the man jumping down and moving to lift the girl up. 

The sounds of sirens steadily drew near, as the black haired man turned to his friend and grunted, “You alright?” 

Mic gave an amused but pained chuckle, “Yup all good here… Ow, okay, maybe not. Kid’s got a lot of power.” 

Eraser gave a nod, then turned to the arriving ambulances and rescue heroes. 

“Mic and this girl need medical attention. Girl seems to have lost control of her quirk and attacked Mic in a fit of fear. Also, her mother is trapped under the rubble. She’s gonna need urgent care.” He handed off the child before moving to aid in moving the rubble.

* * *

  
  
  


Izumi shot awake with a gasp. Her eyes searched around the room in confusion and fear, her mind running a mile a minute. She was trying to figure out why she was in a hospital room, only to grind to a screeching halt when the memories of last night came back to her. Izumi gasped, “Mom! I gotta go! I gotta find mom!” The little six-year-old cried, as she tried to climb out of the bed, stopping as the door to her room opened and a familiar and welcoming voice greeted her ears. 

“Zumi? Zumi! You’re awake!” Her father trapped her in a tight hug, prompting the little girl to burst into tears, her father following soon after. After their crying session, Hisashi alerted a nurse, who checked the girl’s health. 

She smiled at the girl, “Well, now that you are awake, we can let you and your father go join your mother in her room. Take it easy and don’t rush to much, okay?” She turned and left the room.

But before Izumi could move, Hisashi stopped her. Her confusion must have been evident on her face because he gave a sad smile and sighed.

“Before we go, I need to tell you something about your mother. You see... the rubble collapsed on her, and it damaged her legs and badly hurt her back. Mom… has been confined to a wheelchair. At least, until the doctors feel she could recover. But we don’t know when that will be. So, for now you and I will have to help your mom with things, okay?”

Izumi swallowed but nodded. Fighting off tears as her father gave her forehead a kiss, she took his hand. He guided her through the halls until they stood in front of a door. She looked up at her father, who gave her a reassuring smile, who then Izumi was led into the room. Her ears were assaulted by the sound of medical machinery, all hooked up to her bruised and bandaged mother. The little girl sniffled and stepped closer to the bed. 

“M-mom? Mommy?” 

Inko stirred before slowly opening her eyes and looking blearily around, before stopping on Izumi, a smile blossoming on the woman’s face. 

“Izumi, my little princess… you’re okay…” 

Hearing her mother’s voice, Izumi let out everything she’d been holding in. She moved to cling to her mother’s free hand, sobbing loudly. Inko and Hisashi joined her as the family of three cried together; injured and broken, yes but together and alive. 

That night, Hisashi and his daughter sat alone as Inko slept. The man noticed something when looking up at his child, who had been staring blankly at a hero magazine for the last hour. 

Concerned, he cleared his throat before speaking, “Sweetheart, is something on your mind? You haven’t turned that page on All Might since your mother fell asleep. And I know you already know everything about him since he’s your favorite hero.” 

The man teased, earning a small smile from Izumi.

“Dad… can I take martial arts training and self defense classes?” 

He was surprised, the fire breather narrowing his eyes a bit. 

“Sweetheart… I don’t see why not, but why the sudden interest?” 

Hisashi may have known a lot about his daughter and expected many answers but this one surprised and impressed him. As the girl turned to look at him, eyes glistening with tears and determination, she said, “Because, I WILL be number one hero. I’m going to become the best hero there ever was. I want to protect everyone and make sure what happened to mom doesn’t happen to anyone else.” 

Izumi finished, tears dripping down her cheeks, a soft sob erupting from her as her father pulled her into a hug. Her father declared then and there that he’d do everything it took to ensure his daughter reached her goal.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi discovers the truth about her quirk, has a experience with a villain and takes on a torch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so wow. this took off faster then I ever expected. so uh thanks for that. had a question for ya'll, should I add Jiro into this as the final girlfriend? thinking about and should have my decision next chapter...and yea so uh...enjoy then

Life had returned to a sense of normalcy for the Midoriya family, but at the same time, things were entirely different. Getting use to the wheelchair had been a frustrating task for all three members of the family, though no one could really blame Inko for the hardship.

Izumi made due, only remembering brief flashes of that night. As frustrating as it was for her, a new explosion of tattoos now covered her chest back and left leg, as well as far more detail on her existing tattoos. There were upsides, however. Hisashi’s new job building support items for Hyperion was at the top of the list, ensuring he was able to remain home in Japan and take care of his family.

* * *

  
  


It had been nearly two months after the accident when the Midoriyas were called in by the hospital with word about Izumi’s Quirk. The family arrived in the afternoon, and were quickly ushered into a spacious and sound proofed room. 

The doctor let them get settled before speaking. 

“I want to apologize for you being called in so suddenly. I felt it was urgent.”

He paused as Hisashi nodded in appreciation.

“From what we’ve managed to gather, your daughter’s powers have suddenly jumped to levels we are not aware of. I believe your daughter is what we call a Siren.”

“A Siren? Like the water kind?” asked Izumi, a look of confusion on her face.

The doctor chuckled, “No, nothing like that. The Sirens were a group of six female warriors gifted with powers quirks able to do unimaginable things: Power, Time, Reality, Mind, Space and Soul.”

Izumi’s face turned from confusion to shock.

“Alone, they were a force to be reckoned with; together, they were unstoppable. We’re fortunate Sirens were typically on the side of good.” 

The doctor paused, taking note of the various emotions running through the family. The young girl visibly vibrated with excitement, while trepidation was evident on her mother’s and father’s face. The doctor noted small sparks of awe and pride in Hisashi’s eyes, before he coughed and continued explaining, “Now, I can’t know for sure that Izumi is as we say, but she does show the signs. The tattoos are the most prominent indicator.”

He gestured at Izumi’s arms, the tattoos sprawled across her skin.

“I understand you might have questions, so feel free to ask,” he finished, smiling calmly.

Inko was the first to speak up, “What exactly does that mean for Izumi? Would she be in any danger?”

The doctor smiled softly, “I won't lie to you. If she is a Siren as we suspect, the danger she could be in is far greater than if she was just born with a simple quirk. The strongest and rarest quirks often times don’t hold a candle to the power of a siren, and to have that power would mean few could stand against her.”

Hisashi stood up nervously, “Then how can we protect her? If there is a chance Izumi is in danger, should we go into hiding? Would the government help?”

He started to pace as he dissolved into a muttering spree, a nervous tick he’d never been able to kick. He only stopped when the doctor got his attention again. 

“I can assure you, we have a way to protect Izumi and you two from anyone who may come after her for her power. We’ll simply erase any traces of Izumi being a Siren, if our tests come out positive. We’ll mark it down as a simple quirk, something similar, but safe.”

The doctor’s words lightened the mood a bit and the doctor smiled. He turned to Izumi, “Any questions, young one? I’m sure this is a lot for you to take in.”

Izumi looked down for a second, choosing her question, and then looked back up at the doctor.

“Will I be as strong as All Might?”

The innocence of the question caused the adults to laugh. The doctor chortled softly, “At the start? No but if you train hard enough, you can surpass All Might.” 

Izumi’s eyes when wide with excitement. 

“But! You have to keep your power a secret until you are older, understand? Because if you don’t, bad things can happen. Only tell people you really feel you can trust.”

Izumi nodded slowly, a slight amount of fear creeping onto her face.

The doctor stood and smiled, “Now then! Let's all go do a few tests to determine the nature of her quirk.” 

The doctor led them out of the room and down the hall, into a private quirk testing area. For the next two hours, the doctor conducted a series of tests, ranging from mental and physical to blood tests. 

Each and every one of these tests leading to the same conclusion: Izumi Midoriya was a Siren.

At the end of the tests, the doctor signed off on the quirk registration form. Under Quirk, just one word was listed: ** _DISPLACEMENT._ **

* * *

After the Doctor visit and the discovery of Izumi being a Siren, the Midoriyas’ quickly signed Izumi up for Mixed Martial Arts, Kick boxing and Capoera, while also helping Izumi with training her powers in secret. 

Not all things had gone well, however, as any potential remaining friendship between Izumi and Katsuki sputtered out. A fight almost broke out between the two after Izumi stopped him from bullying a smaller student, the teachers getting involved and preventing any further damage. 

This resulted in a rather large divide between their parents who, while remaining friends, were no longer as close, due to the fear of their children fighting. 

That had been Izumi’s life up until she reached the age of 13, when she began to go through changes as she gained more power with her “quirk”, complete with a new set in her combat training. The girl became more confident, less quiet and more outspoken; with her new found changes, came a new life style, her music choices became more rock, metal, and punk, and she varied her casual wear more outside of school.

* * *

  
  


It was a few months after her 15th birthday when Izumi’s life was slammed by another derailment.

The day started out as a normal day of classes, the teacher calling her for answers, and Bakugo trying to beat her to saying them, which led to a verbal confrontation between the two. 

On her way home that afternoon, she walked into an underpass tunnel as a shortcut, eager to record the data she took on the new hero, Mt. Lady. A clang of a manhole being thrown open brought her out of the deep thoughts.

She spun around just as a deep watery voice spoke, “Ah! A perfect invisibility cloak! Just stay still girl and it’ll be all over in a few minutes! I need to borrow your body to hide from _ him. _” 

The slime freak growled, and lunged forward to grab at Izumi with slimy tendrils, snarling as the green haired girl spun out of the way and adopted a look of determination.

“Sorry pal! My body is already in use! Go find a rat or something. I’m sure it's more your style!”

Izumi felt the satisfaction as rage filled the slime villains eyes. He lunged at her again, so focused on capturing her that he didn’t notice her hand began to glow. 

The familiar green of her Siren powers snapped her hand up in practiced movements as she activated her most used ability when fighting opponents, _ PHASE LOCK. _ She smirked as the slimeball soon found himself trapped in a glowing green bubble of pure energy, his curses and demands to be let free “or else!” being muffled.

“Man. You were easy. How bout we just hang out right here as I call the police hu-“ 

“**FEAR NOT! WHY? BECAUSE I AM HE-OH! HE’S BEEN CAPTURED!” **

Izumi turned to the manhole once again, jaw dropping and eyes going wide as out stepped not another villain but the number one hero himself. He leaped out of the manhole and gave his trademark smile.

“A-ALL MIGHT?!?! OHMYGOSHITSAHONORTOMEETYOUSIR!” the young girl shouted at once. She’d have been bouncing if it weren’t for the villain next to her. 

“Uh, sorry about using my quirk, sir, but I, uh, caught the villain for you?”

“**INDEED, YOU DID, YOUNG LADY! WELL DONE! AND DON’T WORRY ABOUT USING YOUR QUIRK. I UNDERSTAND IT WAS IN SELF DEFENSE!” **

The number one hero flashed her a grin before moving his attention to the villain. 

“**DO YOU THINK YOU CAN HOLD HIM HERE WHILE I FIND SOMETHING TO CONTAIN HIM WITH?**”

“Oh, um, yeah. This is nothing to me.” Izumi stated in a slight daze. She watched All Might pull out a 2-liter bottle of soda and empty it down a drain. With the help of Izumi, they scooped the slime into the empty bottle. 

With that task done, Izumi pulled a notebook from her backpack and spun it open before presenting it to All Might.

“Sir! May I please have your autograph?” the young girl asked excitedly earning a loud bellowing laugh from All Might. 

“**OF COURSE! WHAT IS YOUR NAME YOUNG LADY?**”

“Izumi Midoriya sir! And I’m gunning to be the next number one!” 

This got another laugh from All Might before he coughed. Izumi swore she could see red on his lip, before he turned to leave. 

“**WELL, I LOOK FORWARD TO WATCHING YOUR PROGRESS, YOUNG LADY! BUT FOR NOW, I MUST BE GOING! SO LONG!**” and with a large shockwave, he took off into the sky, leaving a giddy Izumi behind.

* * *

Izumi was practically skipping on her way home, the excitement from the day getting the better of her. With how awesome today had turned out she couldn’t wait to tell her mom and dad. Sure, she had been attacked by a weird slime guy, but she also got to meet _ the _ All Might.

Her excited thoughts were interrupted by a massive explosion causing her to spin around towards the plume of smoke. She dashed towards the source, biting her lip. 

Izumi arrived to see a large crowd gathered around an alley entrance, being held back by the police. The girl wasted no time pushing through to the front, gasping as she spotted the slime villain.

He was causing chaos, having captured someone and holding them hostage, if the chatter of the spectators was anything to go by. She didn’t notice the blonde skeleton standing near her, berating himself. 

Izumi swallowed hard looking to see why the heroes weren’t doing anything to help. Mt.Lady made sense as her quirk was useless in a small alley. Kamui Woods can't get close due to the fires and Backdraft was busy keeping the fires contained, but she wasn’t sure what Death Arms was planning. But when her emerald green eyes locked with red, things moved in slow motion for a second. 

“Bakugo…” was all she managed to say before she grit her teeth and charged forward, her Siren powers already starting to roar to life. She ignored the calls for her to return. 

With a hand movement, she already dragged several broken chunks of debris over, as she ran forward, ducking and dodging rubble getting blown by Bakugo’s quirk. 

As she got close, she called out, “hey sewer water! Remember me?!” 

“You again?! This time you’ll get it-ah!” his threat getting cut off by a barrage of bricks hitting him in the eye.

Izumi ran forward and grabbed ahold of Bakugo’s wrist and raised her left hand, surging her power into her palm.

“Back off!” she snarled, releasing the energy, sending it blasting into slime villain, sending bits scattering. She yanked her blonde haired classmate out and flung him back with all her strength, tripping slightly and falling. 

Groaning a bit, she saw Bakugo struggling to stand and moved to help, only to feel a slimy tendril wrap around her ankle. A growling voice that sent a spike of fear through her, rang out “You aren’t going anywhere, girl.” 

The slime villain snarled with fury in his eyes as he raised a tendril to slam into her. Izumi shut her eyes tightly as fear surged through her, only to feel a strong hand grip her wrist and pull her free of the slime.

Izumi opened her eyes to find All Might towering over her, the man glancing back at her with an almost pained grin. 

“**I must commend you, young lady. You once again showed more courage then I’d have expected from someone your age. Now stand back and watch a pro at work!**” 

The man then faced the slime villain and swung his fist forward. 

“**DETROIT SMASH!**” 

All Might roared, splattering the villain and causing the air pressure to change the weather. A short but strong shower started to fall, dousing the fires, leaving everyone in a momentary shock. Cheers began to erupt from the crowd. 

Afterwards, Izumi and Bakugo were taken to check them for injuries. Bakugo got praised for holding out against the slime, and Izumi got lightly scolded for her recklessness but commended on her bravery and strong quirk. 

Izumi continued on her way home, getting half way there before the familiar angry shout of “Deku!” caused the exhausted girl to sigh and turn to face her ex friend.

“Yes?” the green haired girl asked, cocking an eyebrow at him. 

“Listen good, Deku! You didn’t save me, you did nothing! I had it handled and would have gotten free if you had kept your useless ass out! Remember, I’m better than you, Deku!”

The blonde went to continue to insult her, but Izumi was tired both from the day and of his bullshit. So she balled her fist, and reared back, giving a swift blow to his nose. Hearing a satisfying crunch and sending the bully falling back, the girl stomped towards him, eyes filled with fury. 

“Now listen and listen good. You know if I hadn’t helped, you’d be DEAD. The heroes were unable to help because you thought spamming your explosions was a good idea! If this is how you’ll be as a hero, you won’t last a year. Now if you excuse me, I’m already late getting home,” she huffed, turning around, and storming off, leaving behind a stunned Bakugo.

* * *

  
  


Izumi heaved a tired sigh as she got to the final corner leading to her home. 

All of a sudden, the big muscular body of All Might appeared before her. 

“**I AM HERE!**” 

All Might shouted, grinning widely. Izumi yelped and jumped back.

“A-All Might?! How did you get here? I thought you were surrounded by reporters!” the young girl stated. 

The hero began to laugh, “**ESCAPING FROM REPORTERS IS NO PROBLEM! WHY? BECAUSE I AM ALL MI**-“ the hero suddenly exploded into a puff of smoke, blood spraying from his mouth as he deflated. 

Izumi’s eyes narrowed, “You’re not All Might! Who are you?! Imposter! A villai-”

“I am All Might, kid. Calm down and let me explain.” 

The skeletal man grunted, lifting up his shirt to show the grisly wound on his side. 

“Five years ago, I fought a villain that did this to me. Now I can only be in my hero form for three hours a day. I puff myself up kinda like when a fat guy sucks in his gut at the pool. I do this with a smile on my face in order to keep civilians calm.” 

The man suddenly grinned, “But you, my dear, are exactly who I’m looking for! Tell me, when you went to save that young man what were your thoughts?”

“Well I didn’t really think, I just kind of moved. Next thing I knew, I was running forward.” 

This response brought a smile to All Might’s face. 

“Wonderful! Young Midoriya, I see you not only as being an outstanding hero but also the perfect person to choose as my successor and to pass my quirk onto!” 

The last part made Izumi blink and tilt her head, “Pass your quirk on? But that’s impossible.”

“Indeed, it normally would be. I’m sure you’ve noticed how I always dodge the subject of my quirk during interviews. That’s because my quirk wasn’t one I was born with but rather given. My quirk is One For All and has been passed down through eight generations. I am offering you the spot as the ninth holder.” 

The man leaned down to be eye level with the green haired girl.

“So young lady, do you accept?” 

All Might asked, watching Young Midoriya as thought before meeting his gaze with a determined look of her own.

“I will on one condition. We tell my parents. They have been supportive of my goal since I was six and I refuse to hide anything from them. Plus there is something you should know that I won’t say out here.”

All Might wanted to say no, tell her that it was too dangerous to tell her parents. But letting the perfect successor slip by was a chance he didn’t want to risk. So with a heavy sigh, he nodded “Very well young lady. We can tell your parents.” 

Izumi nodded, and grinning widely, began to lead the way eagerly.

* * *

  
  


Toshinori expected a lot of things when they arrived at the door to the Midoriya household. But it wasn’t the door being flung open and Izumi being dragged into the crushing embrace of a male version of her. He also wasn’t expecting the scolding and praising that followed.

Hisashi turned around and handed Izumi to a woman in a wheelchair who, with enough tears to fill a river running down her face, started sobbing and clinging to the young girl. The father finally took notice of their guest and smiled. 

“Ah my apologies. We are an emotional bunch. May I ask who you are?” 

Toshinorid smiled in return, “My name is Toshinori Yagi and have some things to discuss with you about your daughter.” 

Hisashi nodded, “Uh sure. Okay then, Mr.Yagi come in. My name is Hisashi Midoriya and that is my wife, Inko.” 

Hisashi stepped back to let the tall skeleton in before shutting the door before him. He guided the man into the living room, where Inko had finally calmed down.

“Dear we have a guest. Someone who wants to talk about Izumi.” 

Inko to looked at Toshinori with worry, “She’s not in trouble, is she?”

All Might chuckled lightly, “No, nothing of the sort,” before nodding to Izumi. 

She smiled brightly, “Okay mom, dad, don’t freak out.”

Confused glances from her parents quickly turned to shock as Toshinori turned to All Might ,grinning diely, before shrinking back down.

“Now, I’m sure you have some questions but let me explain why I’m here first.” 

Toshinori then began to explain the fight that turned him into his skeleton form and the power of One for All. After his explanation, Hisashi spoke, “While that is quite the story, I don’t understand what that has to do with our daughter.”

“Why, it’s very simple! I want to pass my quirk down to young Midoriya and have her as my successor! I came to tell you this story because your daughter was very adamant on you two knowing. She also mentioned something she would only tell me here.” 

The last part made the Midoriya parents spin their heads to look at their daughter, Inko speaking up, “Are you sure you want to tell him, dear?”

“Yes mom, we don’t know how it will react with this quirk, so it's better to tell him now,” she said, turning to look at All Might. She swallowed hard and pushed down the mind numbing fear. She reached up to roll her left sleeve up to show the pale blue tattoos now curving around and surrounding her hand. 

“These just aren’t normal tattoos, All Might. I am a Siren. The Siren of Power.”

Toshinori sat stunned for a second, before recovering, “A Siren? Well now that will be interesting indeed. We can test more with your abilities with One for All later. So Young Midoriya will accept my power?” Toshinori asked. 

Izumi glanced at her parents, who gave her small loving smiles and nodded before facing the tall blonde with a smirk on her lips, “When do we get started, Sensei?” 

Thus began three months of hell for Izumi Midoriya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks once again to mighty mack for editing this thing and putting up with my errors. check out his work Capacitance.  
guess who the other sirens are!  
Fem!Izuku = Siren of Power  
= Siren of Time  
= Siren of Mind  
= Siren of Reality  
= Siren of Space


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi begins her training, gains a new friend and new interest and we see how her growth is coming along

That Saturday after the slime villain incident, Izumi peered out over the trash heap once known as Dagobah Municipal Beach Park. The shrunken form of All Might, or Toshinori as he requested to be called, had his brow raised in confusion as Izumi worded her questions, “Sensei, if I may, why are we here? Wouldn’t it be easier to just train at a gym of some sort?”

Toshinori chuckled before responding, “Normally, yes. But one thing a lot of pro heroes forget is that being a hero isn’t just all beating up bad guys; the best hero work involves community work!” 

He slammed a fist into his hand, then pointing towards the beach, said, “Which is why I’m going to have you clean up this beach to both train your body more AND your... 'quirk’ as it is.”

Toshinori turned to assess Izumi, “You are already fairly fit so it shouldn’t be too long to give you One For All. Once you're done with that, we'll be taking the training to U.A University.” 

Izumi gave a nod and went to move only to stop and spin around, “Wait, U.A? I’ll get to train at U.A? Hell yeah! This is awesome!” 

The young green haired girl jumped up and pumped her fist in a cheer before giving a grin of determination as she shrugged off her jacket and stretched. “Let's get to it then!” Izumi shouted with glee moving in to begin working, starting with sorting through the piles.

Izumi's clean up began with assigning herself a big pile which she would then break down into a smaller heap that she would then move; lather, rinse and repeat. In the third week, All Might arrived with a pickup truck, allowing Izumi to start pulling the piles she’d sorted through and loading them into the truck with the use of the telekinesis side of her powers before hopping in with the taller man. 

The ride to the chosen dump was when Izumi would meet someone who would quickly change her life forever… Izumi was working unloading the junk as All Might left to go find the owner of the junkyard when she heard an odd shuffling sound from one of the piles. Being a naturally curious girl, the green haired teen slowly made her way around one of the piles to discover someone who’d become a staple in her life. Investigating the sound of metal moving as if being dug through, Izumi was shocked to find a pink haired girl of a similar height looking through the scrap.

“Useless, useless, useless, useless, Oh! This looks promising!” The pinkette muttered as she meticulously went through the scrap in front of her.

“Uhh, who are yo-” the siren went to ask only to be cut off by energy personified.

“Oh! You’re the one who’s been bringing me all this baby fuel?” the girl said, suddenly in Izumi’s face.

“Baby Fuel?” the siren uttered confusedly, not really processing what was going on.

“YEAH! All of this wonderous material, it’s easier and cheaper than buying online” the pinkette explained, before noticing the build of the green haired girl. Before Izumi could even utter a word she was being practically tackled by the strange teen, calloused hands groping every possible part of the green haired girl's upper body a stunned and confused Izumi blinking in confusion before speaking, "Ok, maybe calm down a bit and buy me dinner first?" She asked the pinkette who continued her groping, oblivious to the question the siren had asked.

"Ok, you're not listening, that's cool..." She grumbled, muttering under her breath. "She does have nice strong hands though..."

A beat passed, and the girl persisted.

"Okay. I'm done with this."

Izumi grabbed the pinkette and tossed her off, dimensional energy gathering around the crazy girls and entrapping her in a floating sphere.

"Are you gonna listen now?" She asked, eyeing the trapped girl who stared wide-eyed in awe before uttering, “You are so cool! I could make SO many babies for you!!”

“Uh pardon?” Izumi asked confused as she released the grip on the odd girl who fell to the ground with a thud before sitting up

“Lemme introduce myself! Name’s Mei Hatsumi of the future Hatsumi Industries! I’m planning to go to U.A Universities Support department to make a name for myself and show off my inventions!”

“Well it’s nice to meet you but what’s any of that got to do with babies?” 

Before Mei could answer a deeper gruff voice spoke “That’s what Mei calls her inventions. She spends so much time on them they might as well be her actual children.”

Izumi turned to face the source of the voice to see All Might standing next to a rather short man at 5’6 with an orange hard hat on his head, face covered in a large bushy brown beard and eyes hidden by goggles with black lenses. He grinned with his hands in the pockets of overalls as he spoke, Japanese filled with a heavy accent, “Name’s Dell Hatsumi, owner of this junk yard and father of Mei here, pleasure to meet ya young-un.’” The man, Dell, introduced before motioning her along. “Come on, I'll show ya’ where you can put the junk you’ll be bringing in” he said, turning to leave and Izumi going to follow before she stopped and looked back at Mei with a smirk, “By the way! Name’s Izumi Midoriya, future number one hero.” Mei soon matched with a smirk of her own and replied, “I think we’ll get along great future number one”

* * *

Four months after cleanup began, Izumi was once again in the pickup truck, but this time instead of heading to the junk yard as usual she was heading to the place of her dreams: U.A University. Izumi was visibly vibrating as All Might pulled to a stop outside the main gates of the massive university where a scruffy homeless looking man stood waiting, looking as if he’d rather be anywhere but here. As the two walked closer he grunted, holding out a card to Izumi. “Here, this is your guest pass. Don’t lose it because it’s your only way inside and we won’t give you another one. Now follow me, I'll lead you to the training field we are letting you use,” He said before spinning on his heel and walking off, Izumi mindlessly following behind the man as she stared in awe at her special guest pass to THE U.A University! Before she knew it she was being nudged by All Might causing her to stop marveling and notice the other three people in the massive gym area. “Oh gosh! Principle Nezu! Recovery Girl! Cementoss! Oh man it’s such an honor to meet you all an-…oh I’m sorry I don’t recognize you.” Izumi finally remembering the scruffy looking man who simply grunted.

“Odd because I recognize you kid. Name’s Shota Aizawa.” before he slumped against a wall and seemingly fell asleep, much to the green haired teen’s confusion, her attention being pulled over by the principle himself who walked up with a wide grin “I wouldn’t mind him, Shota tends to be less than enjoyable for conversation. Now then, I have agreed to let you use this facility due to you being the next holder of One for All, but All Might said there is another reason he requested you train here that involves your quirk. Care to enlighten us on what that might be? I can assure you that it does not leave this room.”

Glancing at All Might, who gave her a reassuring nod, Izumi took a deep breath before nodding “All right. Well the thing is, I’m sure you are aware of what it says my quirk is yes?” earning a nod from the teachers, and feeling the eyes of Aizawa on her, Izumi continued “well, that’s a false quirk that my doctor putat our request. My true ‘quirk’ is that I am a Siren. One of the legendary female warriors” she then demonstrated by activating her powers, her tattoos taking on the emerald glow as she lifted a chunk of discarded concrete, the chunk being surrounded in a bright green bubble as it rose. She then closed her fist and the bubble began to shrink until it crushed the chunk into dust. Nezu had a rather wild grin on his face as he spoke “well now this is quite the interesting happen stance! A siren of legend! All Might, I must say you have chosen quite the successor!”

“I would say I have! She’s the true embodiment of a hero and I couldn’t be happier with her performance” he grinned at Izumi, the poor girl doing a great impression of a tomato, before stepping forward and buffing up, “NOW THEN! YOUNG MIDORIYA IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO TAKE OVER MY POWER! ARE YOU READY?!” his grin getting even larger at the determined nod from his successor “EXCELLENT! THEN…” he reached up and plucked a hair from his head and held it to her “EAT THIS!”

“What…?” the girl eyed the hair with disgust causing the number one hero to laugh loudly “YOU HAVE TO GET SOME OF MY DNA IN ORDER FOR ONE FOR ALL TO PASS TO YOU AND I FIGURED THIS IS THE LEAST NASTY! I EVEN SHAMPOOED WITH SPECIAL STRAWBERRY FLAVORED HAIR WASH! NOW EAT!” he shoved the hair towards her wiggling it slightly before the girl begrudgingly took it and gulped it down, gagging several times and taking the offered water bottle and draining it. She looked up at All Might as he deflated and huffed “so how come I don’t feel any different?” “Well you have to digest the hair first, once it does you should feel a surge of power but until then train with some of the dummies in the gym”

* * *

Izumi was one her third practice dummy, using a new technique she came up with that channeled small bursts of her powers into her punches and kicks in order to add a little more bite to them when something clicked inside her and she felt the sudden urge to fully activate her powers. Her tattoos began to glow the normal emerald before shifting and changing into a baby blue color, her eyes widening in surprise and awe before calling over “uuuh All Might? I uh, think somethings happening!” The teachers looked up from their various conversations, except Aizawa who had been studying the girls technique. All Might grinned a bit before speaking, “Well the only thing to do is see how it translates with your new powers! Try to do what you do when you discover and come up with a new technique.” Earning a nod from the siren who closed her eyes and breathed, well aware of the power flooding into her arm and demanding release, she began to think of how All Might used the power for strengthen his strikes and to change the weather from one punch. 

One word began to repeat through her mind, images of various punches and arms before her eyes snapped open and she let out a yell as the power began to swarm her causing Izumi to curl in on herself, only to feel a burst of energy flood through her back as the pain left Izumi opened her eyes to see the teachers watching her with a mix of curiosity, awe, or in All Might’s case, pride. Izumi looked behind her to see two large muscular blue arms hovering behind her, darker blue lines mimicking tattoos lining both arms. Izumi let out a breathy “whoa” before realizing a major detail; she could feel the arms! And could control them if the fact that she was able to wiggle all ten fingers before grinning at All Might and calling over “this is awesome!” The number one laughing loudly “wonderful! Let’s see how much you can control! Cementoss if you could please make a wall?” The concrete hero nodded before making a large thick wall rise from the ground, thicker than the walls surrounding U.A itself. Izumi grinned and cracked her neck before flickering out of view and appearing at the wall itself, her left arm pulled back ready to punch when the ghost arm thrusted forward and connected with the wall, a loud shattering crack filling the room before the wall shattered down the middle.

Izumi’s eyes went wide at the hole she made before she felt the power fade, watching as the fists slowly faded from view and her tattoos return to their normal color, before turning to All Might and jumping excitedly “that was so cool! I can’t believe I was able to do th-“ only to get cut off as a wave of exhaustion hit her and causing the green haired girl to stumble forward, getting caught by All Might who helped lower her down as Recovery girl made her way over tsking “poor girl must have over-used her power channeling One for All. You need to be better prepared for that! Luckily, she didn’t break anything and is simply resting” the woman grumbled, bonking him on the head before standing “come, we can let her rest in my office.”

* * *

Izumi groaned as she woke and looked around dazedly around the office before attempting to sit up, the large hand of All Might gently stopping her from getting up too quickly before handing her some water “here young lady drink slowly otherwise recovery girl will have my head”

“You’re darn right i'll have your head you oversized buffoon!” the voice of Recovery Girl filled the room, the old woman hobbled in with a grumble before stopping before Izumi’s bed with a small smile on her face, “how are you feeling missy?”

“Um, good if not tired. What happened?”

“You passed out from overuse of your powers, something All Might should have warned you not to do!” she grumbled raising her cane threateningly before huffing, “Well, I see no lasting damage so go home, eat and rest understand? I’ll see you next weekend for another round of training okay?” before turning to leave. All Might smiled softly at Izumi and helped the girl to her feet “You did wonderfully, Young Lady. Better than i'd have hoped. By my estimate you can safely control about 6% of One for All as it is now, which is outstanding for you to start out! You could likely control more if you could find a way to channel more efficiently, something we can work on next time. For now, I want you to spend the rest of the week practicing your normal powers and finishing the beach understand?”

“Yes Sensei!”

* * *

The week had Izumi not only honing her Siren powers, training with the newly named “Phase lock” and “Pulse Palm” moves taking up most of her time as she thought of ways to try and better channel One for All. With her school days being a lot quieter, as Katsuki hasn’t said much the days after the slime incident, but now seems to actively ignore and avoid her. So she now had more time during the day to plot more ideas for training. That Saturday Izumi found herself at U.A in gym gamma where she prepared to try and better channel the power of One for All.

* * *

  
  


Izumi stood before a newly erected wall listening as All Might spoke, “Now, Young Midoriya I want you to once again think of what you did last time, but this time try and…find a way to funnel the power and make it a trickle into you. This will be the first step in learning control and harnessing more,” before he stepped back and gave her a thumbs up. Izumi once again closed her eyes before opening them with an assured grin, tattoo beginning to glow that shade of blue once more, before instead of the two spirit arms, only one formed over her tattooed arm. Looking at it, Izumi opened and closed her hand watching the surrounding arm follow almost perfectly before she grunted, “Alright here goes nothin’” then took off, dashing at the wall. Stopping and using the momentum to spin, she slammed her left fist into the wall, feeling the impact through the channeled arm as it destroyed the barrier, leaving a crater that went halfway through. Grinning, Izumi let One for All fade and turned to All Might and the other teachers, shaking off the throbbing arm as she walked to them. She looked up at All Might with a smirk, “How was that?”

“That was wonderful, Young Midoriya! Simply wonderful! Now let’s see how much more you can push your ability.”

“Right!” Izumi said before once again channeling that surge of power, a grin plastered on her face.

* * *

Izumi made her way down the sidewalk of downtown Mustufau, her hands in her pockets to stave off the cold winter air as the green haired teen searched for her current destination, the Hatsume residence. On one of her deliveries to dump junk she took off the beach, she had once again been sneak attacked by the pink haired girl, Izumi managing to dodge the tackling girl on account of this being a common occurrence by now. Mei hadhopped to her feet and asked if Izumi wanted to come help her with babies sometime, which was how Izumi was currently standing in front of the lone house sitting back behind the junkyard, well hidden for anyone not looking for it. 

Steeling herself for the chaos to come, Izumi made her way towards the door and knocked, stepping back as she heard footsteps approach. The door was swung open to reveal a middle-aged woman who looked almost like a more serious, adult Mei. She had the same pink hair, though hers was let loose so it reached her waist, and an identical set of crosshair pupils as Izumi’s friend. The woman stared at Izumi with a calculating gaze for a moment before speaking “Yes? May I help you?”

“Oh, um I’m here to see Mei? Im a friend of hers”

“You must be that Midoriya girl Mei and Dell have been talking about! I am Mei’s mother Miru Hatsume. It's wonderful to meet you! Please, come in come in!” the older woman said, all but pulling the green haired siren into the house and into the kitchen where Izumi found Dell sitting sipping what smelled like coffee. The man gave a grin and a wave “Heya Midoriya, good to see ya!” before going back to his coffee as Miru motioned Izumi towards the back of the house, “Mei should be in the back yard with our youngest… do me a favor and make sure they aren’t blowing anything up?”, before turning and moving into the kitchen. 

Izumi stepped through the house towards the back, the green haired girl gazing around at the various nickknacks littering the house when an old hero magazine caught her eye. Stopping, Izumi picked the magazine up staring at a dark haired, pale woman on the front cover with big bold words proudly announcing her name as “ANGELIC HERO! ANGEL!” Though, what drew her attention the most was the tattoos on the heroes body that matched her own. Izumi stared at the cover for a few moments longer before placing it down and moving to the back door, stepping out and onto the rather clutter filled backyard of the Hatsumes, only to be greeted by a explosion that caused Izumi to quickly take cover from the debris that rained down around her. Once the danger passed Izumi poked her head up and gazed around, spotting Mei and a shorter girl dancing around and cheering. Izumi huffed and got to her feet walking, quickly towards the pair before anything else could explode “Mei! What on earth are you building back here?!” the Siren shouted, causing the pinkette to spin around excitedly “Izumi! You came! Awesome!! This my little sister Tina, by the way!” Mei rapid fired before motioning to the young girl who stared the siren down before grinning “Wanna shoot some stuff?”

“Yeah! That’ll be fun!! Come on,” the girls took off, Mei stopping briefly as Izumi hesitated “What’s wrong Zumi?”

“I uh… have never used a gun before”

“Is that all? Pfft, it’s easy! I'll show you, we have an old Jakobs so it’ll be easier”

“Well…if you’re sure”.

The gun felt right in her hands, like she was always meant to hold one. The cold steel was both welcoming and… enticing. Time slowed as the world faded out, her eyes found the target. With a sound like a crash of thunder, she fired. The recoil bucked her arms, before she compensated for it. The crashes of Thunder rolled at five more times and then her gun clicked, with a smoothness rivalling a professional she reloaded and opened fire once more. This action was repeated for over an hour.

“Hey, Mei? I think I like guns” she grinned out after she had finished, all of her targets were riddled with headshots. “In fact, _ What kind of baby could you make with My Powers? _” in a bold sudden show she purred to the blushing pinkette, leaning so their eyes met and noses were all but touching before the green haired girl seemed to come to her senses and jump back “Ah! Uh, sorry Mei, I don’t know what came over me an-…er Mei? You okay?” Izumi questioned the flustered pink girl

“I think you broke my sister…. awesomeness” causing Izumi to give a sheepish smile to Tina.

* * *

The next training session, Izumi decided to ask All Might to alter her training a bit. “So let me get this straight…you want to have firearm and knife combat added to your training? Any reason as to why?”

“Well it just feels…. right, I guess? I don’t want to have to always rely on my powers and have options for any circumstance” the girl cut herself off before she rambled on for too long, only to blink as all might laughed loudly and released a stream of blood, something she isn’t sure she’ll ever get use to, before speaking “This isn’t something I expected, but im proud no less young Midoriya! You are thinking ahead! Very well, i'll have you sign up with Snipe for firearm classes and will go about getting you teacher for knives. Now there was something you told me you wanted to try this session?”

“Oh yes! I was thinking about it and I think I might be able to change the element my powers manifest as.”

“Oh? And why do you think that?”

“Well, because when I was younger my powers showed as fire, because before my quirk came in I imagined having a quirk like my dad’s. If I can mimic those feelings, maybe I can create new ways to fight”

“Well then, let’s go! Plus Ultra!!”

Izumi stood in front of the practice dummy, focused on finding the feeling she felt back when she was a child, memories of trying to breath fire or pull candle flames towards herself filling her mind before memories of past bullying and taunts threw themselves in. causing Izumi to grit her teeth unaware of her tattoos changing from their typical color to a fiery red. As more and more images poked into her head, the day Izumi fully decided Bakugo was no longer her friend flashed through her mind causing the greenette to feel a flash of rage and heat flow through her. She moved forward and with a roar of anger slammed her now flaming fist into the dummy, causing it to explode back in a mess of stuffing and ashes. Izumi blinked a bit at the burning remains of the practice dummy before looking down at her arm, the smoke rising from her tattoos as they slowly faded back to their original color, her head turning to her stunned master before giving a sheepish smile “Oops?”

* * *

  
  


As the months and years passed, Izumi became busier than ever before. She was put into weapon training with Snipe, given extra hand to hand lessons from Gunhead, and was put into modern dance classes to improve her style and help her movement. Moreover she constantly studied quirks, starting anew her old hero journals to help her how to combat certain quirks. Izumi spent a lot of time at the Hatsumes, getting to know Mei’s family. With Mei and Tina’s help, she began to plan for a number of support gadgets she planned to use. It wasn’t all about training though, as the young girl went through many changes as she grew up. Izumi got stronger, more confident, and could hold her own even fighting quirkless. The biggest change was when the seventeen year old got her hair changed, shaving the right side off and dying a long strand of the hair on the left a neon pink.

One morning, a day before the entrance exams, Izumi was asked to meet All Might at the beach. arriving early to the now cleared beach she spotted the deflated form of her teacher and quickly moved to stand by him, the pair standing in silence as the sun rose. Soon the silence was broken as All Might spoke, “Young Midoriya, tomorrow will be the moment you’ve been training for, so I want you to take today off and rest. Understand? It's been a long few years but I can say without a doubt that you were the perfect choice of a successor. I’m proud of how far you’ve come and I’m proud of you… you’ll do amazing tomorrow. Now go rest, my girl, for tomorrow the first step begins,” he looked down at his student only to feel the eighteen-year-old smack into him, hugging him tight, some tears falling down her cheeks. All Might smiled and pet her head for a bit until she let go “Thank you All Might… for everything.”

Izumi busied herself around the house the rest of that day, helping her mom with various things the woman couldn’t do from her normal chair but didn’t require the four legged walker chair Mei had built her one year, or working on hero journal #36 the passion for writing them having returned to her. Soon enough she was eating dinner, eagerly listening to her father retell another day working at Hyperion, though his attention soon was on her “So Izumi, are you ready for tomorrow? It's your big day after all”

“Heck yeah I am! I always told you and Ma, I’ll become a hero, and I’m about to put my foot in the door!” This earned a laugh from both parents, with Inko giving her daughter a soft smile “Look at you…so grown up now. Oh, it feels like yesterday you were running around wearing your All Might onesie and pretending to beat bad guys!” This got the green haired siren to blush and groan. “Now look at you…going off to become a hero! I want you to promise me you’ll be safe okay?” Izumi smiled and nodded, earning a smile from Inko and Hisashi “All right, head off to bed. You have to be up early tomorrow,” the Midoriyas’ all shared a hug for a few moments before Izumi kissed both parents and rushed upstairs.

“Izumi hurry up! We’ve got to head out soon!” Hisashi called up the stairs to his daughter, the clack-clack of Inko’s walker chair carried the woman to and fro in the kitchen “I’m coming, I'm coming!” shouted the teen as she quickly made her way down the stairs, wearing black combat boots, a grey tank top, black ripped jeans and a jacket that accentuated her muscular arms while still offering free movement. Quickly snagging some toast and kissing her mom on the cheek, Izumi moved to head to the door only to be stopped by Inko who smiled at her daughter proudly “You look…really cool Izumi”

“So, are you ready? Got everything?” Hisashi asked as the two headed to the school. Izumi grinning at him, “Yep! Got everything I need, and i'll pick up my allowed support equipment at the school.”

“Good. Be safe, and remember we both love you”

“I know dad.” she leaned over giving him a one armed hug as the two pulled to a stop in front of U.A. The girl hopped out and looked around, taking a deep breath as she gazed at the gates. A smirk formed on her face and she began to walk forward “Welp, it’s showtime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! so not dead!! heres a new chapter...uh yea....also come say hi! https://discord.gg/ETmjHXs i hang out in this server all the time, so uh....yeah come see the sheep!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entrance exams begin! Izumi makes a new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for still reading this! ive gotta say you all are awesome and i love the comments ive gotten! thank you all from the bottom of my heart!! In other news ill probably go back to change a few things im unhappy with. nothing too major so dont worry

"Welp, it’s showtime," Izumi grinned, cracking her neck and moving past the crowd, the eyes staring at her long having stopped bothering her, the girl flashing a wink to one group of women staring at her and chuckling from their reaction as she moved and thought over her battle plans for the entrance exam. So deep in thought was she that the green haired girl didn’t notice a tall Auburn-haired girl, seemingly equally lost in thought, until the two impacted, Izumi being sent towards the ground. 

Izumi prepared to flip herself so she didn’t land on her ass only to feel a hand clasp her wrist and her body lose all momentum…in fact all of her weight was now gone "oh gosh! I’m so sorry I wasn’t paying attention here let me help you up and I'll deactivate my quirk" as she felt herself be easily pulled into a standing position Izumi’s eyes landed on a tall girl with a bob haircut, cute blushes donning each cheek and Auburn colored eyes and oh she’s talking again.

"I hope you’re okay! Here let me just…" the girl said quickly before pressing her fingertips together, pink cat toe like pads on the distal of each finger "release!" the girl said before Izumi felt her weight return and land onto her feet, Izumi looked down before meeting the bright smile of the girl who quickly waved "Sorry I'd love to stay but gotta hurry and go sign in! cya inside! Good luck!" before running off. 

Izumi blinked and shook her head with a snort going to follow after the girl only to feel a harsh hit against her shoulder and a familiar voice reach her ears "Move it, Deku." Bakugo growled causing Izumi to glare at his back as he walked by.

"Yea good to see you too splody boy." Izumi grunted shaking her head and moving inside. 

Izumi stepped into the stadium after finishing the writing section of the exam, a part she studied extensively for these past years since beginning her training, only to groan as she found who her seat was by. Sitting down she tried to ignore the glare being shot her way while the lights began dimming as a loud voice filled the stadium.

"HEEEEY! HOW'S IT GOING LISTENERS! LET ME HEAR YOU SAY HEEEEY!" only for Izumi to be the only one to jump up and pump her fist with a loud shout.

"Heeeeey! Wait seriously? Oh come on!" Izumi huffed flopping back into her seat as Present Mic continued. 

"Thanks listener! So here's how this is going to go down! You all will report to your designated area marked on by the card given to you, where you and a select few other examinees will search and destroy "villains" for points" Present Mic said excitedly motioning to the screen behind him as it turned on to show the three robots, Izumi looked down at her card and hummed.

"So they give different cards to the people from the same highschool, guess it's to prevent friends from working together and focusing on getting as many points as they can." Causing Bakugou to growl 

"Damn and here I was wanting to crush you." Causing Izumi to glare 

"Try me ‘splody." Before turning back to the screen, her hand moving to her tatted one and unconsciously rubbing along her tattoos mumbling slightly as she began to plan for each robot

"There will be three villain robot types to eliminate each with different points! 1,2 and 3 pointers, think of them kind of like enemies in the mario games. You are free to use whatever means you want to eliminate these "villains", but you cannot attack other candidates if you do you’ll be disqualified. Now then I-"

"EXCUSE ME" Present Mic was interrupted by a tall boy wearing glasses "THE INSTRUCTION PAPERS WE WERE GIVEN CLEARLY STATES FOUR TYPES OF ENEMIES! IF THIS IS A TYPO IT MUST BE CORRECTED, ALSO YOU THERE WITH THE GREEN HAIR! CEASE YOUR MUTTERING AT ONCE AS IT IS DISTRACTING. IF THIS IS JUST A JOKE TO YOU THEN PLEASE LEAVE!" He finished, causing Izumi to freeze up and glare as she stood.

"Says the guy who interrupted the examiner before he can finish explaining everything else just so you can try and sound smart? Maybe YOU should leave." She spoke with a growl before flopping back into her seat, the boy gasping and looking ready to speak before Mic intervened "Alright alright calm down everyone, thank you for your great question listener. The final villain bot is worth a whopping 0 points and is mostly an obstacle like thwomp so avoid it if you can. Well that’s all for me listeners, but before you go I’d like you to think of something. The great hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said... 'True heroism consists in being superior to the ills of life.' Plus Ultra!! Break a leg, everyone." 

Izumi made her way to the support gear retrieval station where a shirtless man with a excavator on his head stood causing Izumi to start to geek out slightly

"Oh my gosh its Powerloader!" she stated earning a slight chuckle from the man, before she could begin going into a hour long speech about why he was so cool Izumi remembered why she was here "Oh right, um, I'm Izumi Midoriya I’m here for my support gear?" 

"Ah right you ordered a very odd choice of equipment, keep in mind for the guns you only have shock rounds and the grenades are EMP only." Earning a nod from the girl who took her weapons, a Jakobs revolver and a Hyperion SMG as well as their holsters and the bandoliers for the grenades before taking her last weapon: a special knife Mei helped design for her with a blade made of a diamond like material Izumi felt it better not to ask how her pink haired friend got a hold of. 

The green haired Siren followed after the other examinees at her area gazing at the massive city behind the giant gate. "Geez how much money does this school even get?" She mumbled before noticing the auburn haired girl doing breathing exercises "Hm I should go see if she’s going to be alright" Izumi turned moving towards the girl, only for that boy from before to step in front of her.

"And where do you think you’re going? Attempting to break that girl's concentration? What is a delinquent like you doing in this school anyways? Are you some kind of Yakuza member trying to sneak in? Another test?" The boy interrogated, glaring down at her, Izumi quickly matched the glare and ignored the eyes of the others.

"Listen here buddy my tattoos are a part of my quirk, so back the hell off. Secondly I was going to see if that girl was okay because she looked nervous, I don’t know what the hell your problem is but you best leave me alone if you know what's good for you." she growled feeling the energy of her Siren powers begin to react slightly to her anger. 

Before another word could be said Present Mics booming voice echoed through the area

"ARE YOU READY LISTENERS?! GO!" He shouted as the door slid open with a bang causing many of the other examinees to be confused as Izumi bolted past sprinting in towards the city as Mic spoke again.

"WELL? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! THERE ARE NO COUNTDOWNS IN REAL LIFE! THAT EXAMINEE HAS THE RIGHT IDEA! GO GO GO!"

The other examinees quickly took notice of Izumi's head start and began to quickly try and bolt after her. Izumi glanced at the approaching group and smirked, her tattoos flaring to life as she waved her hand and felt herself become enveloped with power. "Teleport!" She muttered, her body seemingly vanishing in a flash of green light much to the other student-to-be’s shock and surprise. 

Appearing above an alley on top of one of the smaller buildings, Izumi spotted a group of six 1 pointers causing her to smirk as they hadn’t noticed her presence yet. The green haired girl shook her arms out before leaping off the roof, her tattoos flowing as she channeled OFA and slammed into the center of the robots, an echoing boom filling the alley as the robots were flung into the walls or torn apart by the impact.

Standing up, Izumi grinned as she moved to walk out of the alley only to be greeted by nine 1 pointers and three 2 pointers "Enemy spotted, attack protocols engaged." one of the 1 pointers sounded out before charging at her, the 2 pointers following as one jumped over the 1 pointers and landed in front of Izumi with a loud thump, the machine seemingly glaring down at her before rearing back and striking with its tail. 

Time seemed to slow down as Izumi ducked to the side, power surging into her palm as she slammed it against the tail and releasing, watching as the tail gave a satisfying crunch as it was severed from the 2 pointer and sent flying. Izumi did a quick back flip away from the machine and pulled her revolver firing two shots into the tailless machine, the moment the bullets impacted they released electrical shocks capable of frying the circuits of the 2 pointer making it collapse into a satisfying smoking heap. 

Wasting no time Izumi dashed forward switching out for her SMG and climbing up the downed machine she leapt up into the air and fired a burst hitting three 1 pointers and bringing them down before hitting the ground, rolling to end up on her knees and firing another series of shots into a 1 pointer that drew too close. Smirking Izumi leapt up and continued her run, holstering her weapon and letting OFA surge forth again to deliver an uppercut into a 2 pointer, destroying the machine and turning it into scrap metal before pulling out one of the EMPs and dashing past the rest into the large cluster of the villain bots smirking and giving a two finger salute as she disappeared leaving the active grenade to detonate reappearing in the main street, catching sight of one of the cameras she smirked and gave a curtsy vanishing from sight once more. 

In a viewing room sat several pro heroes and teachers plus the deflated form of All Might, all watching and grading the various examinees as they talked amongst themselves "quite a batch we have this year" the lone female pro stated as she watched a camera of Bakugo destroy villain bots with reckless abandon. 

"Some prove to be natural born combat heroes others however sho-" Whatever Nedzu was gonna say was cut off as the principle began laughing, causing the others to glance at him in confusion then at the screen he was looking at, which showed Midoriya standing at the entrance of an alleyway filled with destroyed robots. What had caused the Principle to laugh however was the young woman staring directly at a camera and giving a mock curtsy before vanishing again to seemingly destroy more robots. The principal chuckled calming down as he kept his giant grin "How interesting indeed...lets see how they handle this" before pressing a button on the console. 

Izumi spun her now empty revolver around her finger, having finished dumping the last rounds into two robots attempting to sneak attack another examinee, before holstering it giving the kid a two finger salute before walking off. The Siren had more than enough points now and had been spending the last bit of time for the exam aiding others, sure it might not net any points but it was the right thing to do hero wise. As she was wandering the ground shook causing her to freeze and look around in panicked confusion, her eyes landing on the zero pointer as it crashed through a series of buildings her eyes going wide. "Geez how much money does this place even get?!" she muttered, turning to start moving as the machine punched the ground in a show of intimidation kicking up dust and debris. As Izumi was preparing to run she heard a pained cry stopping her in her tracks and slowly turning around, her eyes landing on the auburn haired girl from the school gates trapped under rubble and unable to reach it to free herself. "Why isn't the machine stopping? Don’t they see her trapped...she’s gonna die….no...not if i can help." She growled loud enough to be heard by the kid with glasses who had been running by as he shot her a look of confusion before she vanished causing him to stop mid run and turn to look at the zero pointer several others stopping as well to see what he was looking at. 

In the observation area the teachers were loudly trying to figure out what to do as the 0 pointer refused to obey their shutdown commands and instead continued to roll forward. "Damn it! If i had time left today I could probably get there to stop it! Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!" All Might growled to himself as he helplessly watched, before a flash of light filled the screen and his apprentice stood in the path of the 0 pointer, causing his and every other hero's eyes to widen. "What is she…" 

Ochako couldn't believe this was happening. Everything had been going so well, she had a passable number of points and even helped some people as she was running around! She even saw that cute green haired girl from earlier from time to time. It had all been going amazingly, then the 0 pointer had shown up and before she could react she was trapped under rubble she couldn't reach to activate her quirk, if it’d even last long enough to lift the huge slab on her. She could only watch as other exam takers ran past her as the giant robot grew closer and closer, swallowing tightly as she could feel the tremors from its treads as her death came ever nearer. Ochako quickly shut her eyes and whimpered, her thoughts turning to her parents. ‘Mom...dad...I'm sorry I couldn't help you like I promised…’ As she prepared to be crushed by the unstoppable death machine, only for the sound of sudden vrwoosh to interrupt her thoughts and caused her to open her eyes, quickly widening them in shock. 

Standing before her was the green haired girl rising up from a kneel with wings made of emerald flames stretching from her back, the tattoos on her arm flaring with energy as she glanced at Ochako and caused the poor gravity girl to swallow as her emerald eyes glowed with more intensity than the sun. The girl turned back to the 0 pointer, the machine having stopped as it noticed a new opponent. With a flick of her hand the rubble on and surrounding Ochako rose up in the air surrounded by the same emerald energy that bled off her arm the green haired hero, because in Ochakos mind that's who this girl was even if she didn't get into U.A, growled. "You need to clean up your mess! HERE! GET TO IT!" she roared flinging her arm forward and shooting the debris at the robot, the largest chunk slamming into its head and causing it the lean back slightly taking her chance the girl rushed forward before raising her arm palm facing up as a sphere of energy surrounded the upper half of the 0 pointer causing the machine to lift off the ground and creak. 

With a single movement she shut her hand and Ochakos jaw dropped as the head and chest was crushed as the sphere collapsed inwards, its legs and arms dropping with a loud crash as the sphere continued to close, stopping only once the the upper half had been compressed to a scrap ball which dropped onto the discarded limbs, crushing them just as Mic shouted the end of the exam. The girl turned towards Ochako, her wings fading slowly, eyeing the gravity quirk user before giving her a smirk "Sup?" Causing Ochako to flush slightly.

"Are you an angel?" The green haired teen blinked and gained a slight blush in response.

In the observation room the heroes could only stare in awe, well Nedzu was grinning madly, before Snipe spoke up "Excuse my language but...holy shit." An accurate statement when seeing a 0 pointer be crushed like a toy. All Might could only grin. ‘Young Midoriya...not even in U.A yet and here you are acting more heroic than most...and being this powerful at so young? Sirens truly are something to fear and admire.’ He thought as his attention was brought back to the grading. 

Izumi started to make her way to help the girl she saved only to feel the rush of exhaustion hit causing her to collapse to a knee, the girl yelping and starting to panic. "A-are you okay?! Did you get hurt? Oh my gosh if you got hurt because me I-" 

"Hey relax! I’m fine. I just used too much energy and it hit me suddenly, I'll be fine in a bit but you need to sit still until someone comes along to help, got it?" She all but commanded as she maneuvered herself into a sitting position holding herself by her arms as a crowd began to gather causing her to frown "Oi! Stand back and give us some space huh?" Causing some to step back in shock and others to glare, a new voice interrupting any retalitations.

"Oh dear are you two hurt?" Came the voice of Recovery Girl, Izumi replying with a smile.

"Ah no ma’am just her, I just used up too much energy." 

"That's no good, I'll deal with the injured first and then give you something ok?" She said before moving to Ochako, planting a kiss on the girl and handing her some gummies, moving to Izumi and handing some to her as well before walking off. Izumi watched her go before giving a smile and helping Ochako up "Are you able to walk on your own?" Getting a nod Izumi smiled. "Then I hope you don't mind if I walk with you on our way out?" Izumi questioned giving a slight grin

The weeks after the entrance exam passed by slowly for the teen, she had spent the rest of the day resting and chatting about the exam with her parents, leaving out some of the more terrifying details for her mother's sake, the rest of the time she spent studying, training, hanging out with Mei or working on her notebooks except for one day where she had gotten tickets to one of her favorite bands, Deep Dope, thanks to a cousin. That night she dressed in her favorite pair of slim fitting black jeans, a short sleeved shirt with the band's name on the front and her favorite black leather jacket.

As Izumi arrived to the concert hall she gave a sharp intake at the amount of people standing in line and making a mental note to thank her cousin the moment she saw him for the special ‘skip the line’ tickets she got. She made her way to the front preparing to hand the security guy her pass, a lone girl with purple hair in a pixie cut style and earlobes ending in phone jacks talking on a cellphone. Izumi’s eyes were drawn to the black crop top with deep dope written on it, her white skirt hanging above her knees at mid upper thigh pairing with the fishnet stockings and knee length boots she wore, Izumi quickly brought her eyes back to the girls face as she hung up and gave an annoyed sigh grumbling out. "Now what am I supposed to do without tickets?" Causing the siren to blink and think for a moment. Just as the young woman began walking away Izumi acted quickly putting on a smiling face and walking over slinging her arm over the girl's shoulder. "Hey there you are! I told you to meet me at the station, not here geez." before whispering "Play along." The green haired teen led her new plus one to the guard and smiled "Hey she’s with me, tickets are still good for that right?" The guy checked them before grunting and nodding, letting the two past. 

Izumi let out a low sigh before removing her arm from the girls shoulders, the two walking in silence before the shorter girl spoke up. "Hey so like...thanks for that" 

"Don't mention it, helping a pretty girl out and getting to spend the concert with her is the highlight of my day so far! Name’s Izumi Midoriya by the way." The siren finished not noticing how the other girls' faces lit up.

"I’m Kyoka Jiro, how’d you even get tickets like this? And holy shit are these in the front row?!?!" 

"Ah uh yeah they are, heh, well my cousin works for the band in some sorta gig and apparently managed to get me some as an early gift for getting into U.A’s hero course." The siren said using air quotes. "Even though I don't even know if I’m in yet, he’s a bit easily excited for stuff like this." Snorting slightly and sighing playfully.

"Still thats fucking awesome! And hey I tried out for the hero course too so if we both get in we might be classmates." Jiro said as the two found their way to their seats. "Damn this day went from shitty to awesome in no time flat, thanks again Midoriya." Soon the band was coming on stage and the show was starting. 

By the time the concert was over, Izumi had a giant grin on her face as she and Jiro walked back towards the station together. "Damn that was the most fun I've had in weeks...so uh Kyoka, you wouldn't mind if we traded phone numbers would you? Maybe we can hang out or something while we wait for our results to come in." The green haired girl asked suddenly. 

"Oh uh sure." The two girls quickly traded phones to type in their numbers and went their separate ways, Izumi having a giddy little skip in her step and a grin that somehow grew larger when she received a message confirming the number from Jiro. 

It had been three days after the concert, said days having been spent learning as much of her new friend as she could, which found Izumi sitting in the living room watching a new show about some annoying little robot going on ‘adventures’ while his companions had to rescue him constantly when her dad came through the door in a hurry calling out "Izumi it came! The letter from U.A!" That single sentence caused her to jump to her feet and rush over, taking the offered letter and staring wide eyed. "Finally! Mom, come on, I wanna open it so we can all read!" She excitedly called, her dad giving her a look.

"Wouldn't you rather do it in private sweetie?" 

"No way, you and mom always supported me so of course I'm going to have you take part in this." 

Smiling at her mom as she wheeled herself into the room. "Oh my sweet dear...well come on, let's open it!" Needing no other prompting the green haired Siren eagerly opened the envelope, confusion quickly taking over when a small disk slid out and clattered onto the table "What in the…" only for it to activate.

" **I AM HERE! AS A PROJECTION!! HELLO YOUNG MIDORIYA! AND I ASSUME KNOWING YOU, YOUR PARENTS ARE THERE TOO! HAHA! ANYWAY I FIRST WANT TO SAY AMAZING JOB YOUNG LADY, I COULDN'T BE PROUDER. SECONDLY I WANTED TO REVEAL I AM GOING TO BE STARTING AT U.A. AS A TEACHER!! NOW THEN ONTO YOUR RESULTS, IN THE WRITTEN TEST YOU WERE AMONG THE FEW WHO PASSED NEAR FLAWLESSLY! MISSING ONLY A FEW HERE AND THERE. AS FOR THE EXAM ITSELF YOU NOT ONLY PASSED YOU BEAT MY SCORE BY 20 POINTS WITH 120 VILLAIN POINTS TOTAL.** " This caused Izumi to let out an excited shout only for him to continue speaking.

" **HOWEVER THERE WAS ANOTHER HIDDEN POINTS SYSTEM, AFTER ALL HOW COULD A HERO SCHOOL NOT COUNT STUDENTS WITH HEROIC POTENTIAL?!?! THE SECRET POINT SYSTEM IS CALLED RESCUE POINTS AND YOU MY DEAR, SHOWED TRUE COURAGE! LOOK AT SOME HIGHLIGHTS WE WANTED TO SHOW** " the screen began to show various videos of Izumi rescuing or protecting other examinees all the way up to the 0 pointers arrival and its destruction Izumi giving a sheepish smile as Inko let out a yelp of worry **.**

" **YES TRUE HEROISM SHOULD BE REWARDED! YOU EARNED A GRAND TOTAL OF 70 POINTS SLAMMING YOU ALL THE WAY TO 190 POINTS IN TOTAL SECURING THE NEW RECORD FOR U.A! COME YOUNG MIDORIYA FOR THIS IS YOUR HERO ACADEMIA!** " The disk shut off as the family digested the information they gained, the siren breaking the silence by letting out the loudest victory shout as she started dancing around the room running over and practically tackling her dad in a hug.

"I'M IN!! I DID IT! I GOT INTO U.A.!!!!" She cheered moving and hugging her mom who laughed happily and placed kisses all over her face, a ping from her phone sending the girl flying over the back of the couch to send a message to her two friends pleased to see a similar message of "I GOT IN" from jiro, Mei having got her results before due to the support course, her mother saying something about making something to celebrate, her husband and daughter staring at each other wide eyed knowing it meant Inkos special dango. 

  
  


That sunday Izumi found herself packing the last of the items she was bringing with her to U.A., her dad helping her mom into the cramped car then quickly getting in himself and taking off, the ride there taking too long and being too fast for the teen as she practically vibrated with excitement and nerves which grew worse as they past the gates and stopped in front of the dorms Hisashi parking the car and smiling back at her "Well this is it sweetheart, your mother and I are so very proud of you." 

"We love you Izumi...try to be careful okay?" 

"Of course mom...I love you both." Izumi said letting tears flow for a few moments as she hugged them both then climbed out, her dad helping her unpack and move the stuff to just inside the entrance. The two shared a tight hug before Izumi ran out clinging to her mom for a bit as the two cried for a full two minutes. They eventually separated and she wiped the tears away, smiling and waving the two away then turning to the dorms and growing a smirk "Well… let's go meet my classmates."

**Author's Note:**

> once again thanks for reading this! thanks to the editor for taking their time out of their day to fix my mistakes! there were alot  
update: come say hi at my home! The hive!! https://discord.gg/ETmjHXs


End file.
